


I Believe In A Thing Called Love

by SexyCtarlCtarl



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyCtarlCtarl/pseuds/SexyCtarlCtarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes place in the first Brolly movie. Brolly has found the last female saiyan. The Z Fighters rescued her, but there is something very odd about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe In A Thing Called Love

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. I will put this statement just once in the whole story. 

 **Author notes:** This is my first DBZ fanfic. Actually, this is my first fanfic in general. This is not a songfic. I really do hate songfics.

* * *

**I Believe In A Thing Called Love**

**Prologue: Captured**

"Asyla!! NOOO!! Don't come back!!!"

That was the last thing her younger sister screamed to her as she plummeted through her planet's atmosphere and it tortured her very soul. The screams, the explosions, and the sounds of flesh ripping caused her to let out her own scream of agony. She should have never left her home. She was the sole protector of her planet besides her two sisters, but they couldn't compare to her strength or cleverness. Something or someone had waited until she left to attack her planet and she would capture, torture and kill who ever it was or die trying.

Her pod rocked fiercely throwing Asyla to the left side of the space pod. Asyla hit the wall with a thump and slid down. She swore as she slowly rose and planted her feet. The pod rocked fiercely again, but she braced herself for it. This time she only stumbled forward a little bit. Red lights began to flash.

'ALERT, ALERT, ALERT!!! DAMAGE TO LEFT BURNER!!! ALERT, ALERT, ALERT!!!'

"Damn it!!" Asyla cursed as she ran to the controls to access the damage. She did not notice that she was coming closer to land until it was too late. Her pod hit the ground hard propelling her out the window and into a house to have it collapse on top of her.

* * *

Emerald saw Asyla crash into the house. "Asyla!!" she exclaimed trying to run out of the house. Her father grabbed her and held her firmly.

"No, you can not!!" her father said holding her off the ground as if he was holding a sac of potatoes.

"We have to go!!! Asyla could die!!! I can not let her die." Emerald screamed trying to break free of her father. She screamed and kicked at him, but it was to no avail.

"That monster wants her. Let him have her, so he can leave our planet in peace." Her father stated.

"But, she's my sister and your daughter! We can not betray her!!" Emerald exclaimed.

"She is not MY daughter!!" her father said bitterly. He finally released Emerald and pushed her away from him. He had never told anyone his secret. Asyla was not his daughter. Her stupid slut of a mother mated with another and died for it. Not even one of her own kind, but a ruthless bastard race. He should've killed Asyla when he had the chance.

Emerald stepped away from her father staring in disbelief. She had known Asyla was not her full-blood sister, but she loved her like one. It tore at her heart to hear her father say such words. Asyla could've been a demon and Emerald would love her no less. "I have already lost one sister, today. I will not lose another!" Emerald said leaving the house.

* * *

Asyla slowly lifted herself from the rubble. Blood dripped down her temple. She wiped the blood away and took an unsteady foot forwards. All around her was destruction. Houses were on fire. Bodies were littered everywhere. Asyla clenched her fist in anger and pain. Her people were being killed because of her. She tilted her head back and screamed,

"I AM HERE, YOU BASTARDS!!!! COME AND GET ME!!!!!!!!! FIGHT LIKE TRUE MEN THAN COWARDS THAT WAIT TIL I LEAVE TO RAVAGE MY PLANET!!!!!! COME TO ME AND I'LL GIVE YOU A REAL FIGHT!!!!!"

"NO! Don't!" Emerald screamed at Asyla as she ran up to her. She clamped her hand over Asyla's mouth before she could say anything else. Asyla pushed her aside.

"What are you doing?" Asyla asked. She hugged her younger sister. "You should be hiding."

"You can't fight him!!! You have to leave!" Emerald said frantically. She would protect her sister no matter what even if it meant knocking her unconscious and sending her back into space.

"This is my job, Emerald. It is my duty to protect you all. I have failed you all by leaving. I will not leave again." Asyla said, "If I can not kill him, I would rather destroy our planet than let you suffer."

"Such bold words for a small little girl." Someone said behind them.

Asyla spun around keeping her body between Emerald and the strange man in front of her. She had to look up to meet the man's gaze. He had to be 7'5 and his body was extremely muscular. He was handsome with his black hair over his shoulders. Asyla mentally cursed herself for thinking about his looks than the big picture. The man grinned at her noticing her change in mood.

"Who are you and why have you reeked havoc on my planet?" Asyla asked. Emerald's hand was wrapped tightly around Asyla's tail causing her to hiss a little.

"I was looking for you, but these pathetic creatures would not tell me where you were, so I began to force it out of them." The man said ignoring her question of his name. He smirked evilly causing Emerald to shiver and shrink further and further behind Asyla. His tail, that was very similar to Asyla, twitched in anticipation.

"What do you want me for?" Asyla asked. This man was far stronger than she. She could feel his power radiating off him like heat. She had to get back to the weaponry. That was her only chance.

"You are the last female of my kind, half-breed or not. I came here to claim you as my own." The man said.

"I belong to no one!" Asyla hissed barring her teeth as she backed up causing Emerald to trip. Emerald gripped Asyla's tail tighter and used it to keep from falling. Asyla screamed in pain as she crumbled to her knees. The man took the opportunity to grab Asyla by her hair and yanked her up to his eye level.

"NOO!" Emerald screamed lunging at the man. The man frowned at her sending a ki blast through her chest. Emerald fell backwards choking on her own blood.

"EMERALD!!! EMERALD!!! NO!!" Asyla screamed as she began to pummel the man's face. Unfortunately his grip did not loosen, but became tighter. Finally, Asyla gave up.

"My turn." The man said with a wicked smile as he began to punch her in the stomach. Every blow that she given him, he gave it back tenfold until Asyla was coughing up blood.

Asyla's vision began to blur and the last thing she saw was the man with a satisfied smirk on his face.


End file.
